Every Puzzle Has Its Answer, Every Case Has Its Culprit
by ThespianPrincess
Summary: Alfendi Layton is a Scotland Yard Inspector with a split personality disorder but what happens when a young Detective Constable names Lucy Baker walks into his life and becomes his assistant. Follow the novelization of Mystery Room from Alfendi's POV, starting from Case 3. Lucifendi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does.****I hope you like it!**

* * *

When I look at my life from before, I see it in flashes. Abuse, Abduction, Adoption. Family, Friends. Schooling, the Scotland Yard. Flashes, vague memories and not too many details, I lost them all, when it happened, when I killed a man. I shot Makepeace. I am a murdurer who's been cleared of all charges because of my position in the Yard as an investigator and also because I was sent into a coma for months following the incident, due to a bullet wound. Nobody knows what happened to me, nothing except that everyone I was close to said, I have become a different man ever since that day four years ago. That year, I lost pieces of my memories and my personality changed after I woke up from my coma. Nobody would tell me how I used to be so I could change, they said it hurt them too much to remember who I used to be so in turn, they avoided me. My girlfriend told me she could never date half a man and broke the relationship off. She loved who I was, not who I am. My adopted father and sister were in shock and suddenly became much more busy. Father decided to start teaching classes around the clock. Flora moved in with her boyfriend Clive so now we only occasionally talk over the phone. At twenty five, I lost everything and only gained a split personality disorder from the incident. I should have been shot dead. There is a mystery surrounding Forbodium castle and my condition and every puzzle has an answer, my father says, and I can and need to get to the bottom it, to save myself.

I am 93.4% I know who can to help me solve this mystery, my assistant, Detective Constable Lucy Baker. I've worked with her on two cases so far, she isn't perfect, but is a bright and fairly attractive girl with a talent for investigation and crime solving. I've started to teach her and she is improving, there is something about her that is different and makes me want to train my new assistant and find out more about her. One factor that sets her apart from the rest, other than her qualities and intelligence, is that I changed once around her. My hair darkened and I had a "Jekyll-and-Hyde moment", as Lucy coined it, in front of her and Ms. Potsby-Mahn. That side is the side that the people in my life remember who knew me from before the incident. I have an "other" side, my true side. Ever since the accident I have been keeping him under control but I feel him reememrging and trying to take control once again. I have never revealed my past persona in front of her, or anyone for that matter, ever since I lost it that fateful day four years ago. The night Lucy and I closed the case My head throbbed and he started talking to me again. Every once in awhile I'd hear his voice during a difficult case or when passing my past friends like Justin and Hilda, but he has started degrading me, and insulting me in order to gain power. During the case I remember him calling me pathetic and taking control because he knows how to handle criminals correctly, even though I've been getting along fine without him. But there's something about Lucy and I only hope she can help me reveal the other me again so I can make this side of me be the man everyone wants me to be and remembers, and there will be no need for the psychopath other side of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review!**

* * *

Everyone in the Yard knows about my condition now, Florence, of course, phoned the commissioner telling him about my "moment" and now the whole Yard knows. I feel the same anger I did yesterday and run my fingers through my hair as I see my hair darken, midway between it's purple tone and crimson hue. It is him again. His voice pressures me to stop concealing my true nature and free him. I decide to look back down at my newspaper and try ignore the voice, I can not let him free, there is no case and who knows what could happen if he and his agressive nature were set forth. As I hear the door swing open and my assistant bursts through the door, I move my hair from in front of my face, after noting it was normal again. She frantically spurts out some nonsense about being late and I look at her and back down at my paper.

"Mornin' Prof," she says with a smile.

"Morning Lucy", I reply as I look back at her. I start to look down at the paper as I hear a knock on the Mystery Room's door and a booming voice yell, "You here, AL!?"

I send Lucy to talk with the man I suspected to be Justin, a colleague and an old college friend of mine, I think, before I go join them. The voice mutters something about lies and secrets and I brush it off, it was utter nonsense. Lucy gets the door and talks to the visitor as I stuff my paper in my coat pocket and join the pair.

I ask what his buisness is considering ever since the "incident" I have barely seen him, except in passing.

Justin looks at me and seems relieved to see me but looks to Lucy and back at me questionably.

"I'm Lucy Baker. I'm the Prof's new research assistant," she replies cheerfully. Justin is the second person to ask why Lucy is here, does nobody know I have an assistant. It frustrates me, it isn't like I'm involved with her in any way, not that I would want to be anyways. I mean Lucy is quite attractive and sweet but she is my colleague and I have just met the girl. She is a whole new mystery to solve.

"You two haven't met before have you," I say before I act as my father taught me and introduce the two. I begin to introduce Justin when I am cut short.

He stops the introductions and delves right into the reason he is here. "Have you heard about the actress in the on-stage murder case?" I nod, I saw it in the papers. Lucy's ruby eyes light up and I expect she has heard of it too.

She claims on some program the media has been saying that a fan announced that he or she would be killing Ms. Blaise. Lawson looks frustrated as he claims it was the press's take on the killing as I question him and his doubt. He claims the case was too straightforward and simple.

He explains that a young stage hand was found with a gun backstage. I stop him and question if they know the stage hand is the culprit. He doesn't give us the affirmative and tells us the stage hand was knocked unconscious at the scene of the crime, gun in hand.

I agree to start investigations as Lucy gives me a look of excitement. Lawson has had the case sent over and wishes us luck and leaves. I nod to Lucy and she rushes to the to pick up the case file so she may being it to my desk. On the way over to me she trips spilling the case files everywhere.

"Sorry Prof, I am a bit of a klutz," she says sheepishly as she goes to pick up all the files.

"It's okay Lucy, just try to be more careful next time", I say as I rub the back of my neck and start gathering some files as well. As I grab the last one, I reach for the folder and I don't notice Lucy is as well. Our fingers brush and she quickly moves her hand away and I pick up the folder, feeling a bit flustered. Lucy hands me the files she picked up and avoids my gaze. I mumble a thanks and start to organize the files and reviewing the evidence, statements and suspects as I go. I sit at my desk and start putting the pieces together as Lucy stands next to me examining some photos from the crime scene. I feel a new uncomfortable feeling come across me as I remain beside my assistant. I'm not exactly sure what it is so I brush it off. But as she looks over my shoulder at the files in front of me, the feeling intensifies as I feel her hair brush my neck. I quickly get up from my seat, causing her to stumble and almost fall considering how close she was to me, and tell her we should talk about the case, for she hasn't even studied the files yet. I mean I am 92.9% positive of our killer but it is Lucy's and my job to lake sure we can identify the killer to be 100% guilty. Besides her insight and deductions serve well. She has certainly proved herself in the past so why not give her another test. After I explain the case and identify the suspects, the Actor and leading man Strapping, the actress who is a costar of Ms. Blaise, and the stage hand Clegg , I hand her the statements and start up the reconstruction device. As it starts up I steal glance at the young girl and became enamored with the light in her ruby eyes as she cared fully reads each statement over and over. Her eyes, so full of life and passion, Moreso than mine could ever be. The voice remarks on how our eyes brighten when he is in control, for he has passion, something the pathetic, calm side of me would never expierience or feel. As the machine clicks on Lucy looks up and I look away from her, so she doesn't know I've been observing her.

"C'mon Prof," she says as she pulls me so we can view the crime scene on the reconstruction machine and I feel my wrist tingle a bit. I watch her investigate the scene in front of me, something I don't take care to do considering I have read the evidence files and with little doubt identified our killer to be Strapping, yet Lucy presses on and picks up on every piece of evidence found in our case file. As she finishes investigating she looks to me and tells me that she thinks Strapping did it after I ask her. I give her a nod and tell her I agree and I see her eyes light up with the fire I love to see in them. We discuss our prime suspect is an actor and from what Lucy says, he is a dishonorable one at that.

_An immoral criminal, one of the most intriguining types. _I hear his voice run through my mind, so much clearer than it has ever been. _Not only their crimes but also their minds are corrupt, you must left me speak to him. And the actor has such a manipulative nature, he can bend the world at his will to put on his part and will put on another one as well during your meeting. It's my turn to solve the case you pathetic excuse for a detective._

* * *

I strain myself and try to brush him aside and focus on the case and not my inner battle as our suspect walks right into the Mystery Room and I hear a male's voice say, "Do excuse the unannounced entrance." Mr. Strapping, the West End actor walks in fancily dressed. I look to my assistant who looks at the actor with admiration, most likely for his talents, but I can't help but feel a pain in my chest as she does.

The pain starts to increase as the man tries to charm my assistant, but luckily she is a strong girl and will not fall for his front. As she claims her position as my assistant and Detective Constable I can't help but feel a surge of joy, but she is but my assistant and I am her unstable colleague and mentor . He seems pleased to have found our office and I inquire why he is here, considering Lucy had not called him in yet for questioning and he just showed up. He claims he was here to assist us in solving the Case of his fiancé's murder.

_He's an actor you idiot he's trying to win you over. Then again your weak mind would never pick up on his treachery._

His voice speaks to me again and as must as I hate to agree with him, His words are true, he is becoming more suspicious as time passes. I, with my other side's knowledge of criminal psychology, act as if I want his help and believe him so he may present his account to us.

As I have Lucy set up for deductions he states that murderer was none other than Clegg, the man holding the murder weapon. Strapping claimed Clegg was in love with Blaise and he shot her with the weapon found on scene, Proving his despair and jealousy caused her untimely death. Lucy looks at me questionably and asks wether or not I'm going to prove him wrong. I want to tell her I am, but the voice has been telling me to continue to put on a show like our suspect.

"Let the investigation begin, Strapping announced and I draw a blank. Lucy looks at me and seems shocked he took what she claims is "my line". It is rather cute how defensive she gets though.

_You are solving a murder, you idiot, you can muse over your pathetic little assistant later. Just let me take control with the murderer on hand._

I shake off his voice again and set my mind to the task at hand, Strapping. Lucy pulls me aside asks me if I'm sure the murderer is Strapping. although I'm almost positive, I tell her we will investigate to truly figure it out and I need her at her best, even though she seems to always perform her best work. She gives me a small smile and nod and we decide we will investigate Ms. Blaise's wound. Strapping continues to try to win over my assistant but I am proud she is staying unchanged, towards only our suspect, I hope.

We all view the corpse of the woman with a single gunshot through her heart. The forensics department and the scene prove that it had to be shot from one to three meters away, meaning Clegg would be much too far from her. Nevertheless, Strapping continues to act innocent and frame Clegg, while I have Lucy find the bullet hole, the one she showed me during the earlier investigation, the one within the picture frame. The bullet had to be shot from stage right, and Clegg was backstage left, further proving his innocence. Despite Strapping trying to hide the truth and divert our investigation, Lucy hypothesizes that Strapping's position during the play is where the bullet had to be shot from considering the body and bullet's placing, something I deduced earlier. Strapping, playing innocent, disregards the facts as I act surprised by this newfound evidence, further putting on my show that I do not know the murderer's identity, and argue that the discovery is beneficial. I, once again, bring to light that the muder happened in during a blackout and anyone not in the direct position to kill her would never been able to kill her with a single bullet through the heart. After clearing this point up and striking fear into the eyes of our suspect, Lucy suggests we investigate the muder weapon. She gave a brilliant suggestion for the investigation, she is learning quickly. She also identified Clegg's gun and not the replica to be the murder weapon, another good deduction and a relief she us smart enough not to fall for the prop. Despite Strapping's comments about Clegg undoubtedly being the killer and flirting with my assistant, we further examine Clegg, the unconscious stage hand, who was struck in the back of the head repeatdely. The fact he was found with the gun in his hand counters Strapping's theory he knocked himself unconscious to avoid suspicion, considering the first thing a killer would do would be to dispose of the weapon, and Lucy agrees with me. After we complete the second stage of the investigation we walk from the reconstruction machine and gather the information. While Strapping vehemently blames Clegg, Lucy and I stay on the same wavelength and recapitulate our whole investigation, all except the timing of the killing. In the midst of our summary, Strapping suddenly remembers the death threat found on Blaise's body and Lucy remarks upon it and gives me the look In which her eyes communicate "dead sus'" to me. He weaves a tale of unrequited love and the murder complete with the death threat he claims he's never seen, so my assistant goes and reveals it to us both.

"Here Prof, I reckon this must be the death threat, don't you?"

"Excellent work Lucy," Strapping exclaims. I feel another unexplainable pain comes across me when this criminal praises and utters the name of my assistant. I hear his voice urge me to let him have at the criminal for him comment towards Lucy. I remember she is not my Lucy, and the pain worsens, I have no right to be upset, I'm her colleague, her mentor, nothing more. As I am reminded of this, the pain only intersifies.

"That's for the Prof to decide, not you", Lucy claims, and relief falls upon me and a surge of new thoughts. She doesn't accept his praise, she only seems to desire mine. Could she possibly be intrested in me? Although, she probably just wants to know how she is doing, I am training her after all. Pain once again comes upon me, why am I feeling this way after not even a week with Lucy. His voice moved me back to reality, his unfeeling voice urging me to continue with the investigation and read aloud the death threat, the unfeeling voice with no care or concern for Lucy or my feelings for her. They couldn't possibly be feelings of love or affection. It had to be admiration of her skills and pride that my mentoring is paying off. Yes that has to be it.

_Snap back into it, you idiot!_

I bring myself back to reality and read "You'll pay for betraying me" aloud. Betrayal, the words don't seem like a death threat from the killer, rather a warning. Lucy remarks that if the note was from Clegg, they must have been involved and he was angered after Blaise and Strapping's engagement, but Strapping claims Ms. Blaise only felt love towards himself further proving Clegg's innocence, for if they were nothing to one another there is no "betrayal". An actor, prepared for everything, suddenly places the blame on the fans, once again diverting It from himself, a mistake on his part, constantly changing his ideas and theories when evidence is discussed, proving his guilt. Lucy, who seems to suspect an anonymous fan for a moment states how the questioning process would take forever, considering we'd have to interview each theatre attendant that night, but her explanation is cut short by the phone and she leaves my side.

"So tell me, are you two... Involved?"

_That manipulative man just has to bring up my pathetic side's weakness, how lovely, _my other side remarks.

"I beg your pardon," I say in utter shock of the straightforward question.

"You must be surely! A true stallion would get a little frisky, cooped up here with a such a fine young filly. If I were her, I'd find it an insult to my femininity that nothing has happened. You're a red-blooded male aren't you?"

_You? Red-blooded? Never. All he says is true, you couldn't possibly make a move on your assistant. You are weak and calm. I assure you if you let me at her, I could win over your precious assistant. But you couldn't, you have no guts and a meager brain. I would be surprised if your little student even likes this job and being around you, she's probably only kind to you so she can keep her job, she could never harbor any feelings towards you. You make me an unstable mess and couldn't possibly be a potential suitor for anyone, especially your little colleague. You're a placid, frigid mess. _

Am I a placid, frigid mess? I mean this side of me holds seems to hold no excitement and no aggression. I am calm, in harsh contrast to the other side of me. But I have been able to feel anger, I've felt It towards the very man I am standing before, literally and metaphorically. I am not unfeeling, I have feelings for Lucy, whether or not they are romantic is yet to be determined, but the question is does she harbor anything for me. I admire her talent for investigating and pride her as my assistant and dealing with me, even though she thankfully hasn't fully seen the other side of me. I am enamored by her ruby eyes and her bright smile. She is quite courteous, courageous, thoughtful and caring as well. Anyone would be a fool not to be attracted to the young girl and feel lighter around her. I am not lonely anymore when she is at my side, like I was a week ago, left only to myself and the voice in my head. I would never of course make advances on her for she is my colleague and I am seven years her senior and wouldn't want to frighten her off and lose her. I'd only do so If I was 100% positive my feelings were reciprocated. I am calm, courteous, sensitive, and patient, I am not placid and frigid. I can prove him wrong and one day, maybe, Lucy will be mine, but for now she is my assistant, my colleague and my student, despite the happiness her presence brings


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review**

* * *

I am pulled back into reality with the voice of my assistant alerting our suspect that his manager needed him back at the office for what Strapping claims to be about his upcoming blockbuster about pirates.

_Oh it will never make it to the theaters considering where he's going, He'll sink and hit rock bottom where he will shatter and wallow in his misery and regret. _

I tell him he may leave because of his important buisness so he takes his leave, confident of his innocence, that is not before continuing his flirting with my Lucy, that she firmly shot down once again, thankfully.

_Your Lucy? Didn't we just have this conversation about your young colleague, you pathetic fake. _

"Argh, that man gets right up my nose", Lucy says frustratedly," do you think he really did it?"

I reply with the affirmative, trying to hold back a smirk about her earlier comment. I explain the importance of completely solving the mystery and challenged with our prime suspect's intelligence. Lucy denied the man has any brains which makes me want to snicker , however I remain serious and explain his strengths to her and his weakness of diverting attention from the greatest mystery if Blaise was shot before of during the blackout. We discuss the high improbability of a direct kill from Strapping's position during a blackout, Especially considering Strapping would be exiting the stage at the time. I concluded that it must have been fired during the performance by Strapping using the real gun opposed to a replica. Lucy, even though being shocked from the conclusion we drew, agrees with me. I send her to search for the evidence supporting our theory and quickly comes upon it, pleasantly suprising me with her improvement. The remote control used to release the fake blood was found untouched in the rubbish bin backstage, signifying it was unused and the gunshot during the show had to be the one that killed Ms. Blaise. Lucy gives a small joyful laugh knowing she helped solve this portion of the case and I feel the same pain in my chest once again. I decide to try and forget it for the moment as I have Lucy go have forensics go check to make sure the button was unpressed, so I am left alone for the time being.

_You're getting off focus much More than you used to be. You've been getting worse by the minute. It is a pity you're so attached to the girl, its pathetic really how you rely on her, shows how you are weak and lowly compared to me. I used to do things on my own but when this new girl waltzes in you get all emotional and lose focus on the cases to fawn over her. She is a threat to my capabilities and should be transfered far away from you, so we can actually get some work done, opposed to training your little student. Besides you don't want to hurt her do you, shouldn't she transfered to avoid it. I would have been done with this case hours ago, I know who the killer is, and I know who the real mastermind who switched the guns is, by this time he'd have been in custody if I was in control without your little distraction. _

I am about to counter him when I hear the door open and allow my hair revert to it's purplish hue. She comes back with a small smile and says forensics is examining the button to release the fake blood and if it was never pressed. Lucy also asks me why the killer would want to shoot the victim on front of such a large crowd. I take pride in the fact she has been asking more educated questions lately that also come across my head, it shows I am teaching her well or she is a fast learner or great analyzer or all three. The newfound discovery leads us to the mystery of the second shot and the scream.

Lucy decides to investigate the shot first, which was fired by the backstage left gun found in Clegg's hands. She also has no trouble finding the oil stains on the backstage walls, which's oil was the same in the unused prop gun on stage right's container. Considering the stains run along a wall messily, it suggests that the one who fired the replica gun was moving during the blackout, for he would have been able to see if it was during another scene.

Blaise's scream evidently was Ms. Knox's for she is the only other woman who could have screamed. Also, considering she is onstage when the lights go on, the scream had to be hers, and Lucy picks up on all these things. Although she doesn't pick up on the fact the Strapping and Knox ran into one another in the wings, allowing time to mutter few words or communicate a plan. Lucy asks me if she was an accomplice in the crime but I shoot it down saying that they would have planned everything together and the evidence would point to her as well. We can both finally agree, with few unanswered questions, that Strapping is indeed the killer when the phone rings and Lucy volunteers to pick it up. When she gets off the line she states forensics further confirmed the button remained unpressed, and Strapping Is the killer, but notnecessarily the orchestrator of the homicide . I have a doubt or two but have Lucy call him in so we can expose him then and there. She goes to the phone after proclaiming her excitement over the next questioning session and I can't help but feel warm inside.

Lucy calls up Strapping and his manager picks up. His manager confirms he will be at the office in around an hour or so, after his meeting is complete. I am starting to get hungry and I hear Lucy's stomach growl and see her face color a bit.

"By 'eck, I'm famished Prof, want to sam up some sarnies wi' me," she asks me hopefully.

"Lucy, I've got a headache and don't really like going outside. I'll have to pass"

"Ats' okay, ow' bout' I grab us some sarnies int' café and we have em' back ere'," she asks looking a bit disappointed but hopeful nonetheless.

"That's fine, I'll start some hot water for some tea while you are gone"

"Ta Prof! See ya later", she says as she waves grabbing her purse and going out the door. After the door closes I mutter my late farewells and put on some hot water. I feel my head throb a bit as I sit back in my chair and get a newspaper from my coat pocket. I begin to read as my crimson hair slides down my face.

_"Did you really think you could escape from me through reading your paper? if you do you don't have half the brains I do."_

"Would you please just Leave me alone?"

_"Please? Are you trying to be like that pathetic excuse for a father of mine. And you are begging me to stop, so you are fragile and sensitive like a child, would it kill you to man up?" _

As I gather my thougts in preparation for a retort I hear the door swing open and I see Lucy with her purse and take out bag looking a bit disheveled. "Ey' Prof I got the sarnies"

"Hello Lucy, I'm surprised, you returned earlier than I thought."

"Aye, there was no line int' place," she exclaims happily as the tea kettle goes off. "Eck' what good timing, I'll get the tea and sarnies ready"

"Do you need any help?"

"Nay, you're sick or summat, Od' on I'll be just a moment at 'at," she says as she runs off to get the tea. I smile to myself knowing she seems to care for my well being and she returns with our tea. "'Ere' is your cuppa, Prof".

"Thank you, Lucy. You didn't have to go out of your way to get us lunch" I say as she hands me my tea and sandwich and grabs a sandwich from the bag for herself. I turn my chair towards the coffee table and couch as she sits down across from me on the couch.

"Its nowt Prof," she says with a smile as she drinks her tea. "Eh Prof, tell me 'bout yourself?"

"Excuse me"

"Tell me bout yourself you don't let on much. How'd ya grow up?"

I thought of how I could possible tell her, if I could possibly tell her. I barely remember it but my other side knows it as clear as day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review**

* * *

_June 22nd, during my seventh year of life, she died. My mother Helen Ericson died of ill health, and we could not afford to keep her alive. My mother was a brilliant woman, bright and full of life. She had a degree on archaeology from Gressenheller University in London and was a wonderful woman. She was hardworking and optimistic and always aimed to please everyone she saw. Now Helen Fuller was a different woman, the one I saw when at home in our very cramped, damp and dirty flat. My mother couldn't manage to find a job in archeology close to home and had to become __a waitress, providing her with little money. My father, Edward Fuller, was a jobless brute. He took the light out of my mother's eyes and was the reasons for the long sleeved shirts to cover the bruises on her arms. He was a drunkard and gambler who lost all the money we had and left little hope for the family. She had loved him once and I don't know if she still loved him until the day she died but I knew she became more and more scared of him. He was aggressive , temperamental and was always found passed out on the floor, the opposite of my mother so when she died, we had no income. My father was jobless and I couldn't go to school, so I was stuck he following my father's orders and if I did not listen he would beat me, leaving bruises and burns strewn across my arms and back. The flat next door to us would always reek with the odors of alcohol and tobacco and would be alive with noise during all hours of the day and was always filled with partying. When an underage woman under the influence crashed into a tree and was killed, her departure was traced to the flat next door and its illegal activities. The day Scotland Yard was investigating the flat next door I was cleaning the flat and my father, drunk and upset I wasn't moving fast enough, threw a vase at me and I let out a scream as it shattered and a shard cut my leg. Moments later, I heard the door crash open and the police appeared and next thing I knew I was in the police station and was sent to an orphanage with a terrible reputation._

* * *

_The orphanage was a living hell. Children of all ages tormented one another and fought amongst themselves and with their superiors. Children disappeared or would get sick and no one would blink an eye. The food was terrible and we slept three to a bed. This was an orphanage for abducted children that nobody wanted. So I Alfendi Ericson ran away a year later, and Scotland Yard found me._

_When I was under guard from the police, the day I was found, a man walked in to speak with an Inspector and inquired why I was here as well. They told him I was an orphan who ran away from the orphanage. Them approached me and asked my name and I told him I was Alfendi Ericson and the man remarked one of his favorite students was a Helen Ericson years ago. I told him my mother's name was Helen and he asked about her. I shared how I knew she studied archeology at Gresenheller but never found a job so she had to work as a waitress. He asked what had come across her. I explained how she was beaten often, like I was, and how she was very ill, but we could not pay for a doctor because of my incompetent father. The man remarked how Helen Ericson was his student years before and was very sorry that she had passed. He inquired if I was being viewed for adoption and when I gave him the negative, claiming nobody would want a abused, orphaned young runaway, he said he wished to adopt me and turn me into a gentleman to do what he thought one of his favorite students would have hoped for her son. He adopted me and I lived with my adopted father and elder sister, Flora._

* * *

_I grew up like any other kid and went to school except for the fact I lived without a parent 95% of the time, alone with a Flora when father was adventuring with Luke or teaching at the university. He seemed to want me to follow I his footsteps and be a gentleman who studied archaeology like most of the Layton line. Little did anyone know the curious orphan would have earned a Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice and work his way up to be a genius Inspector of the Scotland Yard by age 25. The same age when I got shot and the rest is history. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review**

* * *

I know he knows our history but I cannot let him share it despite his pressure, she can't see him, not today.

"That is a long story to save for another day", I tell her and she gives me a look of disappointment.

"Kay' but next time you'll tell me, ya?"

"Of course"

"Now wha', summat you'd like t' talk 'bout Prof?"

"Actually, I do. I was wondering why you joined the force, do you mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I joined the force cause' me grandad was in't force too and I really looked up to 'im and 'is work. E' 'elped catch the worst criminals and would let on the best stories. We used to solve mysteries together 'round our house. E' were like a dad to me cause' me dad weren't home a lot and e' were me best friend cause' people didn't like me much at school either. E' passed on during a case a couple years back when I was still in school and deciding what job I wanted to pursue so I am liivin' up to is' memory and legacy or summat like that," she says as I see some tears forming in her eyes as she tries to hide them.

I feel my palms sweat as my nerves rise seeing Lucy in such a state, yet I have no idea how to bring her back to her usual spirits. I expected her story not to be as deep as it was and I am ashamed I asked her something so personal without knowing her for a while. I wanted to get to know her, not bring back painful memories. I know my father would put my hand on my shoulder to calm me at times, so I get up from my chair and sit next to her on the couch and do so. She relaxes under my grip and looks at me with her wet eyes.

"Lucy", I tell her as I look at her full or sincerity and care," You are one of the most promising young women I have ever met and I have grown rather fond of you over these past few days. You are a wonderful assistant to me and I am sure you will make your grandfather proud."

I am taken by surprise after see a peach blur in front of my eyes, feel arms encompass my body and wet spots on my sweater. I then notice Lucy is embracing me and my stomach begins to do flips. I slowly and awkwardly wrap my arms around her to return the gesture. After but what felt like a second she pulls from me and looks at me with her teary eyes and a smile on her face. "Ta very much Prof, for everything"

I give her a small smile and she laughs when she looks at the clock. "It' running late isn't it. I'd better clean up, want the place to be prepared for the interrogation"

"I'll clean up the office, Lucy, you can go wash up if you'd like"

"You sure Prof?"

"Yes, I've got it under control"

"Ta Prof", she says as she runs to the washroom to clean up and I feel myself let out a sigh. I then feel my head start to pound and hear his voice speak aloud to me.

_"Smooth moves there. You managed to actually get close to her, I'm shocked you had any guts whatsoever." _

"I happen to be much more of a man than you think I am, and I am fully capable of wooing Lucy." I can hear myself speak back to him and the tension rises.

_"You just used comforting her to get close to her"_

"No, I actually care for Lucy and want her to be happy, you on the other hand plus use comforting manipulatively because you have no feelings for her.

_"How could you ever win anybody's heart, you don't have one yourself. You are an empty vessel, I am the real owner of this body, heart and mind. My choices are my own and I can do whatever I wish to reach my objectives. Besides you aren't real and therefore your "feelings" aren't."_

"I am real and in control so leave me alone!" I yell desperately and Lucy runs into the room.

"Summat wrong Prof? I heard ye yell."

I run my fingers through my hair, noticing its darker hue than normal, and tell her everything is fine. She gives me a distrusting nod and a knock is heard at the door, an officer summoning us to the interrogation room. Lucy grabs out files and we walk to the room where we will be questioning Strapping. We wait a moment when Strapping walks in, as flirty and confident as usual.

"I wasn't expecting you'd want to see me quite so soon, precious," he tells Lucy who looks quite aroused by his comment. He continues to hit on Lucy who seems to be growing more and more uncomfortable so I interrupt the two of them and make him aware we have discovered the culprit of the crime. Lucy, seeming more empowered than ever, denounces Strapping. Strapping, continuously tries to keep up his act and we stay firm and continue to stop him in his tracks

"What a disappointment, you really are an artless pair"

_Artless, you are artless, I am not. You don't have the nerve or finesse to properly interrogate anyone. You don't have the mind or knack for crime solving like I do to let you get into the mind of a criminal. And a pair, is something you both are not as well dispute your wishes. Sure you are colleagues but you certainly aren't a duo at this point. That comment is quite the double slap to you, don't you agree? _

As I fight with myself I can hear the annoying Strapping weave another tale with his acting abilities full of utter nonsense. Lucy snaps me back into reality as she denounces the man in front of me vehemently. I stand at her side as she goes over all the evidence stacked against him.

I watch the fire in her eyes light up her face. I watch her as she counters every and proved why each of his stories are untruthful. She recalls everything and knows the answer to each of my questions with ease and pride. I watch her joy as she can proclaim the truths she discovered like how that nobody could have fired such a direct shot in the darkness except from where Strapping was standing. I continue to support Lucy and dig deeper to try and get under Strapping's skin and support everything Lucy says and further degrades him. She tells him off about the Knox's scream and his heart seems to start to beat quicker. He tells about a lack of evidence, after I recapitulate the moment when he communicated the screaming moment with Knox, however Lucy is ready to fire back and has evidence waiting in her arsenal.

Lucy shows Strapping the untouched remote control and he breaks a sweat and his heart races in his chest. Lucy, so expertly, lays out the cold, hard facts and the conclusion, impressing me. She explains how if the remote wasn't pressed, the blood had to come from somewhere and therefore he had to have shot her with a real gun, sending him into a panic. He continues the deny it but Lucy corners him off and he slips when under our grasp.

"You shot her! No question!"

Mystery solved.

"ENCORE," Strapping yells, as he regains himself and prepares himself to speak once again. As I expected, he claims to be framed my Clegg because he didn't know the gun was real and not the replica.

"I've had just about enough of your lies! You can't trick us anymore!"

_"Oh, but my dear Lucy, he's telling the truth now.", _I hear him say out loud.

I feel the pang in my head as the voice has awoke but this time I have no capability to control it. I feel my hair fall over my face and watch it change colors at a distance. I feel it come on and send me under as I view while he has taken control. I feel nervousness rush upon me as he is revealed to her, despite how I try to hold him back.

Lucy, please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review!**

* * *

_I suppress the fake as I gain control of the situation, and what an interesting one at that. The only one in this vicinity who knows the truth is me, the real me, the real Alfendi Layton. Instead of fawning over the attractive woman beside me I actually know how to solve a case._

_As my crimson hair covers my face I laugh and explain how it was arranged by someone other than Strapping for there to be a killing that night. For the killing was pre-mediated and the events that followed conspired to hide the real truth. Strapping remains quiet as his assistant asks the stupid question to if someone else was involved. Her thick skull is the reason the real Alfendi works alone and the fake one needs a hand, for no two heads are better than my own and I understand criminals unlike anyone else in the Yard can. This killer is smart and has motives and knows how to plan a crime and get revenge. The killer who is one of the most Unseeming and unlikely suspect. Just as I deliver the most fundamental statement in solving the case I am interrupted by the desperate Strapping who still claims that Clegg switched the guns and was the mastermind._

_Its degrading how this man thinks we will fall for his performance. Clegg is a weak, useless stagehand there is no way he could even think up such a scheme to kill Gloria and frame Strapping. He doesn't have the mind of a murdurer to come up with the glorious death or the guts to follow through with it if he had the brains. Its almost as pathetic as the two arguing before me about evidence and gullt. His assistant should know better than argue with a suspect, for the third time no less. Their useless words worsen my head ache and push my temper to its breaking point for this case._

"_Am I going to have to cut off your toungues to get you to shut up?!"_

_I feel fear seep from Lucy and Strapping and shock come over them._

"_So Strapping..."_

_The man hesitates in reply, in fear of me. Now I have the man cornered and can crack the case once and for all._

_"You pulled the trigger of what you thought was a replica gun and shot a bullet right through Blaise's heart. Then, to Avert suspicion, you cut the lights and had Knox scream as you fired off a blank. And just to be sure, you fumbled your way over to Clegg, knocked him out and put the gun in his hand. Isn't that how it happened?"_

_As I complete my deduction I receive the affirmative for I have completed the timeline of the crime scene, alone. It is quite bittersweet for this man isn't the man I thought he was, after all his acting and lying of what he fabricated to happen he simply admits to it, the coward, the fool. He is a man not worthy of my time and deductive skills for he is not a man with the true mind of a murdurer. He isn't a firm mastermind_

_He is simply a flexible fool who can think and act on the moment well. He is a stupid criminal and those are by far the worst kind who vehemently deny they are guilty when it is obvious they are just cowards trying to flee from the truth and the crime._

_"Clegg switched the guns? Don't make me laugh. That mouse of a man doesn't have the flair for such an inspired death."_

_"_Inspired death? _Eh?", I hear his assistant say while his voice warns me and struggles for control to stop scaring both Lucy and Strapping. I hold him down as I keep control of the situation. This is my place, not his._

_"Oh yes, inspired and beautiful! The final scene... The audience on the edge of their seats, then POW! Shot through the heart! Blood spilling everywhere! The stage awash in crimson glory! Magnificent, wouldn't you agree?"_

_I laugh to myself as I muse over the beautifully orchestrated, premeditated homicide, a killing so dramatic, so perfectly timed and blocked, a killing only a master of theatre would know how and where to set in such a show. As I add this evidence to identify the mastermind of the case without a doubt I drown out the terrified Strapping and desperate Lucy._

_"You don't see?" It is so painstakingly obvious the orchestrator of the killing is none other than the victim herself, Ms. Blaise._

"No I don't! And I don't want to! Not the way you're seeing things right now, anyhow"

_"At least you are plucky" I laugh to myself at her response. The girl Seems so stupid to me and so stubborn. How could she possibly be of any assistance to me other than her determination and pride she isn't much good for anything. She can make up for his lack of everything but there's no place for her at my side unless she can prove her worth._

_I ask Lucy to apply herself and determine the real mastermind and which evidence proved that that person is the orchestrator of the crime. I, of course, determined Ms. Blaise to be our orchestrator a while ago, but I await her answer and see if she is truly all that he talks and thinks about all the time. Of course I witnessed a bit of her during the case with Mrs. Potsby-Mahn yesterday but she still isn't up to my standards, which are much higher than his._

"It were Gloria Blaise. She were the mastermind behind this whole thing! And it's the remote control that proves it!"

_She's done it. She may not be as daft as I thought her to be, it took her a bit but she has reached the right conclusion. I hear him think words of praise and awe for her as he tries to take control again. As Strapping claims she is wrong I am able to utter a single word before I am engulfed in darkness and feel the pounding headache strike as I am taken under again by the fake with control over my mind._

_"Lucy's..."_

_Yes, maybe Lucy won't be all that bad._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review!**

* * *

"Lucy's absolutely right"

"Thank goodness, you're back Prof!" Her words are music to my ears as I am back in control. That other man doesn't have control over my body and mind anymore and Lucy is happy to have me back. She actually cares that I am in control instead of him, the one claiming to be the real Alfendi Layton.

"_She is probably just afraid of dealing with me and that's the only reason she is happy to see you"_

"Sorry if I alarmed you," I mutter as I try to brush him off in order to stay in control,"Yes, the remote control we found discarded in the rubbish bin... I believe Ms. Blaise threw it away on purpose."

_Believe? You are an inspector, you are supposed to know to solve the case and lock the correct suspect away. If you can't understand the criminal mind you'll never find the facts. That's the difference between you and me, you only have the capacity to hypothesize while I can get into the mind of a criminal and a mastermind, something only a true genius can do._

I feel him constantly eat away at me again as he struggles to take control over my body, his words become clearer and he adding his input more and more often. I only hope I can keep him under control until the Mystery Room closes tonight, and not scare anyone else, especially Lucy, or start anymore rumors about me that circulate the Yard.

"What a ludicrous suggestion! Why on earth would she do such a thing?" _Because of you, you blithering idiot. _

I wince at his voice and out of the corner of my eye, I see a strand of hair darkening. I push my hair away from my face and firmly continue my reasoning.

"Because Ms. Blaise planned all of this right from the start. She was responsible for switching the guns."

"She knew she were gonna be shot dead that day! So she had no use for the remote control," Lucy exclaims, proving she has solved the case full circle, I had my doubts earlier but she's clearly solved the planned homicide with me, despite his appearance.

"That's...just...I, I don't understand. Why would Gloria orchestrate her own murder for goodness' sake," Strapping babbles on, utterly confused.

"Yes what was going on in Ms. Blaise's mind to make her take such extreme measures," I ask rhetorically,"The answer is seen in a message which you have already seen with your own eyes." _The answer hidden in show business and all the petty drama that comes with it. Especially the drama that arises from unprofessional relationships between the professional cast._

I struggle to hold him and his heated responses to relationships back as Lucy helps further explain the case, saving me the trouble. _"_You'll pay for betraying me. That's what Ms. Blaise meant. And she meant the message for you," she exclaims.

"Is it starting to make sense now," I ask him as I watch the actor who is on the verge of cracking, little does he and Lucy know, so am I.

"Not...the affair? But...she wouldn't have killed herself...like this...because of a silly affair? You'd have to be out of your mind..." _Pathetic, the man acts as if an affair is something to be taken lightly and as if it is no big deal. Foul play is a crime of debauchery and treachery and it is never a simple case to solve. Hatred and tension builds and often a party of left heartbroken and a broken heart can be as dangerous as a corrupted mind, an injury of the heart can become an injury of the mind and incite madness in one's self and reap bloodshed for another. Affairs are the cause of many "crimes of passion", the fool, underestimating what a crestfallen, brokenhearted woman can do. _

"I think it is safe to say Ms. Blaise was not of sound mind. Driven to madness, as she was Mr. Strapping, by you," I tell Strapping, however as I hear the words I speak I feel a hint of his passion woven into them. It is something he would say and I see my hair, a mixture between its purplish and crimson hues, proving there was some of him in there. There is no escaping him, there is no escaping the man who claims to be Alfendi Layton, the man who claims I am Hyde and he is Jekyll, the man who tells me I am the fake and he is genuine, the man who will never cease to torment me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all,**

**this is my first story here! I don't own The Professor Layton Franchise, Level 5 does. I hope you like it so far! Please review!**

* * *

As an officer enters to escort Strapping from the Mystery Room for further questioning about his affair and how it ties into Blaise's suicide, I trudge over to the couch in the Mystery Room with an awful headache. I take note of Lucy's disappearance and feel a twinge of loneliness but disregard it due to the intense pounding in my head. The headaches always occur after he emerges or when we"fight" for control. As I try to ignore the throbbing pain, his voice degrades me with comments about my poor intelligence, emotions and appearance as well as my inferiority as a fraud. I try to resist it and clutch my head but I slowly feel my consciousness slipping, my vision blurring and my hair falling against my face.

"Prof, are you alright?"

I hear Lucy's voice and I start finding myself able to vie for control once more and my vision clears up slowly. I take in the blurred silhouette of my assistant slip something on my desk. Then I watch as she sits at my side with two cups of tea and a concerned look on her face.

"Yes Lucy, I'm quite alright, I just another headache," I partially lie, for I do have a headache but that is the least of my problems.

"Thank goodness, By eck' it were your second one today, are you sure you are right in't 'ead and you don't 'appen to be ill?,"she asks as she breathes a small sigh of relief but still seems a bit worried.

"I assure you Lucy, I am fine" If only she knew.

"If you say so. 'Owever, I made us both a cuppa, thought it would 'elp you feel better and would be good after t' case"

I give her a weak smile and take the warm tea from her,"Thank you Lucy, you've been a great help today"

"It were nowt Prof"

"No really, thank you for your assistance throughout the day, both on case and off"

"I said it were nowt Prof, you are my mentor and friend, aren't you? Isn't 'elping each other out what friends do?"

Friends. Does she already consider me a friend after not even a week of knowing her and even then not really knowing her? Does she like me enough to call me a friend? We are colleagues but it isn't like we spend much time together or talk a lot. The first time I've sat down and talked with her about things unrelated to work was at lunch today and we haven't gotten together outside of the office. I barely know much about the girl, but I do admire and respect her. But how could she assume we are so close so soon? Is that how friendship works? Do people make friends so quickly with people who are still mysteries to them? Does she trust me? But it isn't like I don't welcome the concept, I have worked alone since Forbodium and haven't made any friends or connections these past years. I've never had any friends, he used to though. He used to be friends with Justin and his girlfriend Hilda as well as Flora's husband Clive, but I have never had anyone. Friendship, a concept so foreign, yet it provokes my curiosity and is something I would like to try. Yes, my assistant Ms. Lucy Baker can be my friend.

"Yes, Lucy, I suppose that is what friends do for one another."

_Friends? Look at you, you're so naive to believe this. This is your colleague we are talking about that you've known for three days. Why would she even consider you to be her friend, other than trying to stay on your good side after my little show today. Why would she like you? Why would she trust you? She's terrified of me and we both can sense it, or at least I can. Fools like you can not read or understand emotion. Besides you don't need anyone. Friends are useless and only cause you agony in the end and can leave you devastated once you get close to them. They end up betraying you once they see the real you behind the façade and she will be no different. She would see me, and we both know how terrified you are of her finding out about me. Besides who wants to be friends with a fake, unintelligent, unattractive, naive, sensitive and mentally unstable man? Nobody. That is why you have been alone for the past five years. Nobody likes you, they all liked me. If you let me take control Hilda and Justin might have started speaking with me again. But we'd never go back to how it was when the three of us were partners, not after they turned on me when you emerged. You drive everyone alway from us, nobody could like such a repulsive, pathetic freak like you and nobody would possible want to be your friend._

_"..._Though I don't understand why a girl like you would want to be friends with a man like me," I mutter under my breath as I sip the lukewarm cup of Earl Grey and avoid her gaze. We sit in silence until there is a knocking on the door.

"Al, are you here," the same booming voice from earlier calls and we get off the couch . _Justin Lawson, my old partner and friend_

"Oh, hello Detective Lawson. Have you got any new info for us," Lucy asks. He explains how they found the typewriter which made the warning note and evidence of Ms. Blaise's gun purchase, completing all the remaining missing evidence to fully close our third case. I watch Lucy's eyes light up for the praise about the case.

"So, tell me, exactly who did figure it out, hm," Justin asks and my heart skips a beat and I feel my head pound. That was not the right question to ask.

"Eh? What d'you mean? The Prof and me of course. Who else?" _She really is naive, isn't she._

"That's what I'm asking you." He has the nerve to question about this, he knows this is not a topic my other side takes lightly

"I don't know" _The idiot Lawson, he knows about the condition and still pesters me. And he's trying to get me to come out, like old times. If he wants to speak to me, that fool will speak to me. _

My head starts throbbing and I feel myself slip from control again but I quickly announce that I must go so I can stop the issue before it starts. Lucy remarks upon my strange need to leave, considering she knows I don't usually leave the Mystery Room early, truth being I usually stay here overnight as well, opposed to going back to my flat. I tell them I am fine and make up an excuse about wanting to watch a television programme and hurriedly say goodbye to the two of them. I head to my desk and grab my wallet, keys, and the newspapers on my desk. I spot a small piece of paper and put it in my coat pocket with everything else, to look at later. My head pains me more as he comments on being a coward not letting them see him and I rush to the door. I turn to say goodbye to Lucy one last time and remind her to lock up but she is talking with Lawson, something about excitement. I fear they are discussing him but decide it is more important to be back to my flat despite what Justin may tell her. I don't expect him to tell her everything. I clutch my head and walk quickly through the halls of the Yard and down the street, luckily my flat is close by. I enter and lock the door and try to go to fumble around and find some pain medication. That's when I feel faint and lose control.


End file.
